KAI BECOME'S THE SUPER BOY!
by PRETTY-O-PRINCESS
Summary: WELL THIS IS ALL ABOUT KAI HOW COOL HE IS !AND HOW JEALOUSY AND RUDE TYSON AND HILARY ARE FROM KAI!SO THIS IS AN AMAZING STORY HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT AND DO REVIEW THIS STORY PLZ!


"**KAI BECOME'S THE SUPER BOY!"**

**ACTUALLY,THIS IS A VERY FUNNY PLUS EXTRAODINARY KIND OF STORY.SO I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT.HERE WE GO.!**

**TYSON,KENNY AND RAY WERE HIDING UNDER THE BED.KAI WAS SPINNING AND SPINNING AND BROKING ALL THE THINGS.IT WAS THE DAY FOR THE BEST SUPER BOY IN THE WORLD!.SO EVERYONE WAS PARTICING TO BE THAT.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAI? ASKED TYSON TO KAI.**

"**WELL,I AM JUST PARTICING FOR THE BEST SUPER BOY!" REPLIED KAI.**

"**UMM… SO I BETTER BE IN THAT SO ! TYSON THOUGHT THAT IN HIS MIND.**

**HE RAN TO HIS HOME AND CHANGE HIS DRESS AND WORE A SUPER SUIT.AND SAID: "NOW THAT'S WHAT A SUPER BOY MUST BE LOOK LIKE!"**

**NEXT DAY,IT WAS THE ODITION DAY FOR THE BEST SUPER BOY! THE DIRECTOR CALLED THE NAME FOR THE NEXT BOY TO PRESENT HIS CLAW!I MEAN TO SAY THE SCRIPT WHICH THEY HAVE LEARNT !.NEXT NAME WAS TYSON'S NAME! OH! HELLO! SIR! NICE TO MEET YOU!**

"**OKAY NOW JUST DO THE SCRIPT!" SAID DIRECTOR TO TYSON.**

**YES! SIR! SUPER BOY IS ME BECAUSE I CAN FLY, I CAN DANCE WITH MY BUTTS! I CAN SLAP ON YOUR FACE!" SAID TYSON.**

"**OKAY NOW YOU CAN GO BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE SUPER BOY'S TOO! REPLIED THE DIRECTOR.**

"**BUT SIR HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" SAID TYSON TO THE DIRECTOR.**

"**OKAY NOW DON'T DISTURBE ME ANY MORE! YOU LITTLE CREAP!" REPLIED THE DIRECTOR TO TYSON.**

**MR.KAI THE NAME IS MR.KAI PLEASE COME ON THE STAGE THIS IS THE LAST NAME MR.KAI. THE SPOT GIRL WAS SAYING THIS NAME.**

"**YES! SIR I AM READY. WELL, ACTUALLY SIR I WAS STUCKED IN A VERY BIG TRAFFIC THAT'S WHY I CAN'T COME ON TIME! SORRY SIR!" SAID KAI.**

"**WELL, THIS IS A VERY FIRST BAD IMPRESSION YOUNG BOY! ANYWAYS YOU JUST CARRY ON!" REPLIED THE DIRECTOR.**

"**YES! SIR! WELL I AM A SUPER BOY I AM HERE TO SAVE PEOPLES LIVIES AND TO RESCUE THE PUPZ AND KATS.THANK YOU.!" KAI SAID.**

"**EXCELLENT! NO NO M-A-R-V-A-L-O-U-S!!! IT WAS JUST PERFECT! YOU ARE COMING TOMMORROW FOR THE NEXT ODITION YOU ARE SELECTED!!!!" SAID THE DIRECTOR.**

"**THANK YOU SIR !" KAI SAID THIS TO THE DIRECTOR.**

"**HI! HILARY THIS IS ME TYSON! WELL, I HAVE A NEWS FOR YOU! TOMMORROW IS THE NEXT ODITION OF KAI WE WILL MEET THERE OKAY! NOW MY MOM IS COMNG!." TYSON CALLED TO HILARY AND SAID THESE WORDS.**

"**OKAY NOW BYE!" HILAY SAID.**

**NEXT DAY,RAY,KENNY AND MING MING COMED TO THE ODITION.**

"**IT'S VERY HOT HERE! IS THERE IS ANY AIR CONDITIONER HERE?!" SAID RAY.**

"**AND WHERE IS THE SPOT BOY WHO WILL GAVE US TASTY FOODS !AFTER ALL WE ARE FRIENDS OF THE SUPER BOY!" SAID MING MING.**

"**EXCUSE ME! GUYS THIS IS NOT YOUR PUBLIC AREA THIS IS A STUDIO.DID YOU GET THAT SO PLEASE BE QUIET AND WHERE IS THE SUPER BOY!" SAID THE DIRECTOR.**

"**I'M HERE SIR! I AM READY TO DO MY SCRIPT!" REPLIED KAI.**

"**OKAY! NOW TELL ME IS THIS YOUR ALL ARMY OHHH! AND WHY DID YOU WEAR THOSE EAR RINGS YOU ARE A SUPER BOY NOT A MISS.WORLD." ASKED THE DIRECTOR.**

"**OKAY! SIR! I AM READY TO DO MY STUNT'S." SAID KAI.**

"**ROLL! CAMERA! ACTION! "**

"**WAIT! WAIT! WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO IS JUST BEAT THOSE CRIMINALS JUST FAKE KIND OF BEATING OKAY AND WHERE ARE THOSE CRIMINALS!" SAID THE DIRECTOR.**

"**HEY! WAIT A SECOND ME AND HILARY! COULD BE THE CRIMINALS" SAID TYSON TO THE DIRECTOR.**

"**OKAY AS YOU WISH!" REPLIED THE DIRECTOR.**

"**AND NOW JUST SEE HILARY WHAT WILL I DO! AND IF I DIDN'T GET KAI TO LEARN HIS NANNY SO YOU JUST CHANGE MY NAME!" SAID TYSON TO HILARY IN HER EARS.**

"**KNOW KAI JUST DO YOUR STUNTS!"SAID THE DIRECTOR.**

"**YA! DOSUMBA! DOSUMBA! BANG! POW! HERE YOU GO MY LAST THRILLING ACTION YA! POW.!!"KAI DID SOME PUNCHING AND KICKING TO HILARY AND TYSON.**

"**OH MY GOD! IT WAS SUPER PERFECT! CONGRATES!" SAID THE DIRECTOR.**

"**OUCH!IT HURTS A LOT AHH MY WHOLE FACE IS LOOKING TO UGLY!" SAID HILARY TO TYSON.**

"**OH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" SAID TYSON TO HIMSELF.**

"**HEY! KAI WHY DID YOU BEAT THEM SO MUCH?!" ASKED KENNY TO KAI.**

"**KENNY! BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO BEAT THEM FOR EVERY MOMENT WHICH THEY DISTRUBE AND FIGHT WITH YOU GUYS!", KAI REPLIED TO KENNY.**

"**ARE YOU FINE HILARY? ASKED TYSON TO HILARY.**

**OH! YOU LITTLE JERK! JUST SHUT UP! AND NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR NAME TOO! SO IT SHOULD BE AN MONKEY WITH A HAT! SO WHAT SAY DO YOU LIKE IT!" SAID HILARY IN THE ANGRY VOICE.**

"**OH! IT SHOULD BE BETTER FOR YOU OUCH! HAHAHAHA!!!" , TYSON REPLIED TO HILARY.**

"**OH!YOU !"HILARY RUN TOWARDS HIM!.AND THE END!**

**P.S: SORRY I KNOW IT'S JUST A FOLISH STORY I EVER WROTE SORRY!I HAVE JUST STRETCHED IT A LOT!.SORRY PLZ REVIEW ME FOR THAT SO THAT I CAN DO A BETTER WRITING IN A STORY.!**


End file.
